unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isen
Isen is a third-year student at Wellston Private High School and the head of the school press. Appearance Isen has unkempt light orange hair that is dark at the base and amber eyes. While attending school, he wears the Wellston school uniform without the tie and vest. In Chapter 45 he wore a denim jacket over a blue t-shirt and artichoke cargo shorts. When using his ability, Isen's eyes glow an amber hue. His speech bubbles are amber. Personality As a school journalist, once Isen is assigned an intriguing topic, he is dedicated to his research and aims to make his story the top story; however, despite his dedication to finding the latest scoop, Isen is also known to mess around and is easily the goofiest when compared with the serious Blyke and the driven Remi. This is most evident during the interview with John, he was thought to be taking many notes, but it was revealed that he was doodling a fantasy instead. He is also a girl-crazy individual, and has been known to stalk girls from other schools as well. Isen is also a huge gossip and has been known to spread rumours like wildfire...or he was, until he came across a secret so terrifying, he feared what might happen to Wellston High if it ever got out. Because of this secret, Isen does everything he could to keep said secret under wraps; however, when pressed by superiors, Isen gives in easily and quickly chooses to follow other's rules. He's considered weak-willed, especially when he decided to tell Cecile about the secret he kept from the rest of the school. This also shows his cowardly nature as he has a tendency to run away when problems arose to avoid getting in trouble. Furthermore, Isen is well aware that despite his incredible power, he is not suited for leadership positions such as the Head of Press and has outright stated that Arlo's expectations of him are too great for him to bear. Bonus Episodes Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he would like any hot chocolate. When Blyke says he would, Isen tells him to go make it himself, much to Blyke's irritation.Bonus Episode Levels and Tiers Isen, Remi and Blyke were all seen playing cards during Uru-chan's presentation on abilities.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities UnOrdinary_Isen_stats.png|Isen's stats. Hunter Reticle.jpg|Isen's X-ray vision and targeting. UnOrdinary Hunter.jpg|Isen targeting the Ability Gauge Vendor. UnOrdinary Isen Semi.jpg|Isen stops a semi truck with a his increased strength. Hunter: Hunter grants Isen a wide range of abilities he can use to track down and capture targets. Some abilities include targeting, x-ray vision,Chapter 48 telescopic vision,Chapter 41 enhanced speed, and strength enhancement strong enough to stop a semi-truck,Chapter 49 or send people flying through a solid wall.Chapter 1 Intelligence Isen is a very analytical person who can deduce information with existing evidence as shown with his research on John. In addition, Isen is also a capable school journalist and can find any sort of information on anyone, according to Arlo.Chapter 24 Isen does not put in the same effort into academics as he does in socializing, investigative journalism, or surviving the conflict of two god-tiers who hate each other. This causes him to struggle in his schoolwork. He has difficulty understanding lectures, and he resorts to cheating during his exams.Chapter 59Chapter 146 This is in contrast to his best friend Blyke, who does well academically but is rather short-sighted when it comes to dealing with delicate social situations. Quotes *(On Blyke breaking his pen) "You idiot... I lend you my pen for just one class period, and you go and break it!" *(Being dragged to the infirmary with Blyke by Doctor Darren) "We're so screwed..." Chapter 6 *(confronting the Ability Gauge Vendor) "Nice try. You filthy liar." *(On Blyke calling him an idiot, shortly after Isen nearly got knocked down by a truck) "Shut the f*ck up, @$$hole!" ''Chapter 49 *(Blyke complaining why a 'cripple' like John was paired up with him) ''Bro, you have no idea... ''Chapter 86 *(Cecile wanting to make John King) ''"Gurl, it ain't that easy!" ''Chapter 85 *(Blyke asking him if he wanted to help Remi find EMBER) "''D-DAMN IT, you guys are so hopeless!" *(Townspeople not listening to Remi) ''"Just kick their asses and ask questions later!" ''Chapter 97 Notes & Trivia * The name 'Isen' means 'iron'. * Isen habitually drinks a packet of milk on the way to school. Chapter 80 * One of Isen's dreams is to be interrogated by a hot chick. It was fulfilled in less-than-ideal circumstances. * Isen ranks 7 out of the whole school, and is featured on the school's top ten list. Chapter 35 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Wellston Weekly